The invention relates to a wall support for fastening façade elements, in particular for fastening wall or ceiling paneling of in particular curtain-type, rear-ventilated façades, comprising a wall fastening segment, which is designed for mounting the support to a building wall, and a façade fastening segment, which is designed for the mounting of supporting profiled elements and mounting profiled elements.
Supports of this kind are well known from the prior art. For example, EP 0 901 549 B1 thus discloses a wall bracket for façade substructures comprising a fastening leg for mounting the wall bracket on a supporting wall and comprising a supporting leg extending perpendicularly thereto, the supporting leg comprising a leg tab for clamping a supporting profiled element. Wall supports having features of particular curtain-type, rear-ventilated façades, comprising a wall fastening segment, which is designed for mounting the support to a building wall, and a façade fastening segment, which is designed for the mounting of supporting profiled elements and mounting profiled elements are known from EP 2 354 368 A2, DE 10 2009 030 635 A1, DE 30 05 315 A1 and FR 2 924 138 A1.
A drawback of supports of this kind known from the prior art is that said supports are mostly produced as aluminum extruded parts. Aluminum extruded parts of this kind have a high thermal conductivity, meaning that insulation of a building cannot readily be achieved since the aluminum extruded parts act as thermal bridges.
Aluminum extruded parts are also limited in terms of their length and generate high costs during die production.
In addition, supports known from the prior art, for example the wall bracket known from EP 0 901 549 B1, only have one possibility for horizontal or vertical fastening of supporting profiled elements or mounting profiled elements, to which façade elements can be attached in turn.